The Rescue
by Drakefr6
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Dylan and Paula Morton? This is how Regina goes back to rescue them both, only she has a little help from the Resident Evil Crew. And will blossoming feelings for one complicate things?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Techincally this isn't a rewrtie I'm adding to it to fill in some gap and to fix errors I may have made.

Regina Walker runs through the time gate tears gentle falling from her eyes, not wanting to leave her partner Dylan behind but she knows she has no choice. As the time gate rips her from the past and thrust her to her time she tries to focus on maintaining her balance but its useless, as the time gate pushes her out she stumbles into the middle of the road. Dropping to her knees and hearing the roar of an engine she turns her head and sees the headlights of an oncoming car, she braces for the impact but it never comes.

Leon Kennedy is driving home after a long day at the office cursing the president annoying daughter for his migraine, as he turns the corner a bright light blinds him temporarily and he covers his eyes and slams on the brakes. As his sight comes back to him he sees a woman in the middle of the road just in front of his car, short red hair reaching to her lower jaw matted with blood, her gray and black outfit ripped and torn with blood stained areas. He quickly jumps from his car and rushes to her side, she sits up and before she falls over but he catches her. "Hey are you ok?" she mumbles something before passing out Leon grumbles and picks her up and carries her over to his jeep and loads her in, rushing to the drivers side he gets in and has a moment of indecision 'Do I take her home or to the hospital.' He finally decided hospital and turns the car around and speeds toward the county general.

Regina wakes her eyes flutter open due to the bright lights, after her eyes adjust she looks around the room and realizes she is in a hospital, her eyes drift to the corner and she sees a man sleeping in a chair dressed in a brown leather jacket a formfitting blue shirt show casing his toned body, a pair of blue jeans with a thigh holster and a pair of black tactical boots, her eyes drift up to study his face she stares at his very handsome face and his hair brushing is face just above his lips. Where she would normally call his hairstyle emo but he just makes it work; she sighs and looks to the door but movement calls her attention back the corner and her warm chocolate brown eyes are met with a set of icy blue ones, but as their eyes meet the ice in his eyes melts and he stands and walks over to her.

He smiles "Welcome back sleeping Beauty."

She smiles but it fades as the memories comes back, she quickly looks up at him "Where are we? and what year is it?"

"We're at Madison County General hospital in Washington D.C. and it is 2010. Why do you ask?"

She goes to stand but as she does her legs fail and he catches her before she hits the ground "I need to contact the President" she grunts as he gets her back into bed.

He looks at her "Well miss that's just going to have to wait, you need time to recover."

She doesn't struggle as he places her back into the bed knowing he is right "Fine" she says bitterly "By the way who are you?"

He smiles "Leon S. Kennedy. What might your name be?"

She leans her head forward in though and brushes her hair out of her face 'Kennedy why does that sound so familiar' she look up to him "Regina Walker."

Leon shakes her hand "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Walker" he brings his watch to his face and frowns "I talked to the doctors and I can get you out of here today after I get off work, and after I get off I'll take you anywhere you want to go. As for getting you in touch with the president I'll see what I can do, but not until you have recovered a bit."

She nods "Thank you. But how do you intend to get me in touch with the president?"

He gives an off hand wave goodbye not answering her and heads out the door, Regina watches him as he leaves and lays back in the bed and stares at the ceiling. why does his name sound familiar. She turns her head to the side to try get some sleep but as she closes her eyes she sees a raptor lunging at her and she quickly opens her eyes and sighs 'I guess no sleep for me.' She remembers seeing something in his eyes and it hits her that it was horror she saw in his eyes much like what she saw in Dylan's after his first encounter with the dinosaurs, but unlike Dylan there was something else there it was confidence it was as though he is a lion or a large predator looking for its next kill. After thinking about it she finds that Agent Kennedy is rather attractive and smiles at the thought, she lays her head back on the pillow thinking about Agent Kennedy chasing away her nightmares and the dinosaurs she finally falls asleep with blissful smile on her face.

As Leon gets into his jeep after a long day of babysitting Ashley he leans his head against the head rest and groans 'Another day with a whiny brat' he looks ahead and starts his jeep. Pulling out of the parking lot he turns and heads toward the hospital, pulling into the patient pick up area and after killing the engine he walks in and ask for the doctor before heading to Regina's room. When he steps in he sees her sleeping peacefully moving to her bedside he absent mindedly pushes a strand of her red hair out of her face. She stirs and her eyes flutter open as he pushes the strand out of her face, she smiles as she recognizes him.

He smiles back "Good evening, Ready to go?"

She nods "Yes. I'm going stir crazy here."

He chuckles "I feel your pain. Imagine spending three months like that in quarantine after a bio..." his smiles falters and he looks down.

She gives him a confused look "After what?"

He shakes his head "Its nothing."

She goes to press the issue but the doctor come in and address them "Mr. Kennedy and Ms?"

She looks to him "Ms. Walker."

The doctor nod "Ok, Ms Walker. Your vitals and everything look good so we are releasing you. Just fill out the paper work and you will be free to go" he smiles and walks out.

Leon Watches as she deftly fills out the paper and nods as she asks him to hand it to the doctor so she can get changed. He walks down the hall until he finds a nurse and hands the paper work to her telling her its for the doctor, she nods and walks away as he turns and walks back to Regina's room, he knocks and she answer for him to come in and he opens the door to find her putting her shirt on. He quickly looks away and she turns around to see him blush, she smirks and walk over to him and taps him on the shoulder to get his attention.

He turns to her "You ready to go?"

She nods "Yes. I need to grab my things before we leave" thinking about the disk "And could you drop me by a hotel, before my last mission I lost the lease on my apartment."

He places his chin on his fist before shaking his head "Nope."

She glares at him "And why not?"

He smirks "I was thinking that you could stay at my place, its better than a hotel and it free."

She opens her mouth to retort by closes it and mulls it over in her mind before nodding "Ok. But no funny business from you. and you know damn well what I'm talking about."

He nods "Yeah yeah I know, now come on."

They step from the room and stop a doctor to ask where they can pick up her effects. The doctor nods and gives them directions where they can get her things. They move down the hall and to the small window where she taps on the glass, a drak skinned woman turns and smiles at them "What can I do for you?" Regins gives her name and they wait while the woman searches for her things. Regina looks to Leon who is leaning aginst the wall with a bored expression, giggling at him she looks up as the woman returns and places her stuff where she can get it. Clutching the package close to her chest she watches her feet, Leon being ever observant sees her holding on to her things as it her life depends on it. Being rather curious about it he wants to ask but he decided to put it of his mind for the time being so as not to add to her stress and prolong her recovery.

They move out of the building and toward the patient pick up area, as they approach the jeep Leon quickly moves forward and opens the passenger door for her, helping her up so as not to aggravate her injuries he closes the door as she gets comfortable and he moves around to the drives side, the engine roars to life as he twist the key and the jeep shutters as he puts it into gear and he slowly pulls away from the hospital. After a twenty minuet drive they pull into his apartment complex, killing the engine he steps out and moves to Regina and helps her down, they walk to the elevators he hits the call button and they wait for their ride. The bell ring signaling the elevator is there and the doors open allowing them to step in, she watches as he hit the top floor button the doors close and the elevator jerks as it begins its ascent. It stops and the doors open allowing the pair to exit, she follows him down the hall until the last door he digs in his pocket and reveals a key and unlocks the door. He opens the door slowly and quickly looks around and when satisfied he opens the door completely and looks to Regina who is giving him a confused look "Old habit" he says to her.

The whole time Leon has been thinking about why in the world he said she could stay with him, he mentally kicks himself for acting without thinking as he throws his keys on the table. He turns and watches as Regina studies the apartment, to him its nothing major three bedrooms a spacious kitchen and living room, lined on the far wall is an expansive home entertainment system with 50" HD TV with an interconnected stereo system, underneath the TV there is a DVD player and both sided filled with DVDs and CDs, facing the entertainment systems is a white plush couch with a matching chair with ottoman and love seat, and a nice glass coffee table within reach of all three, and finally over the corner is a very nice and up to date computer. He watches as she moves around the room he smiles until his stomach makes its self known, he looks down and growls at his stomach, he looks back up to Regina who is giggling at him before her stomach growls.

He smirks as she blushes. "I'll make us something to eat." As he moves to the kitchen and begins searching the cabinet and the refrigerator he realizes he has no food in the apartment. He turns to her "I'm sorry I forgot I don't have anything here, so I have to go and get something, do you want anything specific?"

She shakes her head "No, anything will do."

He nods before grabbing his keys he walks to the door and turns "Make yourself at home, I'll be back soon."

She nods "Ok."

Regina watches as he steps out and decides to take a shower, she hesitates for a moment before rummaging through his dresser for something to wear she smirks 'Since I don't have anything to wear he will just have to deal with it' she pulls out a large shirt, a pair of boxers and a pair of sweat pants. when she finishes her shower and dawns the clothes which hang ridculously loose of her petite figure, she absently mindedly takes in Leon's scent as she walks into his room she trips on a loose shoe and lands painfully on her stomach, she opens her eyes slowly and finds herself staring under his bed. Just a few inches infront of her is a box curiosity winning out she reaches under and pulls the box out. She opens the lid to find a dark blue uniform with big white letters on the front R.P.D. She holds the shirt up and wonders aloud "I wonder what R.P.D stands for?" Being startled by a voice from behind her she whips her head around and sees Leon.

"It stands for Raccon City Police Department."


	2. Chapter 2

"Raccoon City" she squeaks. She stares off into space as her memories wash over her.

_A Twelve year old Regina paces her room looking for the next dirty corner to clean, she grumbles at her mother for making her clean her room. she bags up the last of the garbage and begins to carry it out of her room and down the stairs, before reaching the door her mother changes the channel and it lands on the news and she hears the report talking about a car accident on the highway so she takes the garbage to the road and as she steps back in the reporter begins again._

_"We have just received new information on the Raccoon City incident and the lawsuits that have been brought up against Umbrella."_

_She steps into the living room to see her mother glued to the screen, she turns to the screen and she sees several people walking out of a court house and the reporters trying to get their attention._

_"Mr. Redfield. Is it true that Umbrella was involved with the Arklay mountains research facility incident?"_

_"Ms. Valentine. Is it true that you were chased through Raccoon City by zombies and other monsters?"_

_Ms. Redfield. How did you escape Raccoon City? Is it true you and the only surviving police officer rescued a Twelve year old girl?"_

_Mr. Kennedy. "Is it true you are the sole survivor of the Raccoon City police? What do the T and G-viruses do?"_

_The reporters continue with their questions but the people on the screen ignore them with stone faces as the walk away from the reporters, Regina watches as the cameras finally get a good picture of the four people. One is a tall man with dark hair and a soldiers face, on his right is a petite woman with short brown hair and a beautiful face, on his left is a young girl with auburn hair and she looks similar to the man with dark hair, on her left is a another tall man with sandy blond hair that falls over his right eye and a very handsome face. The camera gets to close to the four and the two men turn and glare at the cameraman who backs off and averts the camera quickly. The first reporter comes back on the screen and begins speaking again._

_"As I mentions earlier we have received new information from testimonies given by Mr. Redfield, Ms. Valentine, Ms. Redfield, and Mr. Kennedy. They have presented evidence to the court about Umbrella's involvement in the Raccoon City atrocity. The evidence presented by the plaintiffs show detailed records and research data on the T or Tyrant Virus along with the G or Gene Virus. The T-Virus as the data show turns normal people into the walking dead or real life zombies, the G-virus data show that the body begins to mutate uncontrollably."_

As the memory fades she looks at Leon a few tears slips from her eyes "I'm sorry."

Looking startled "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

She paces the shirt back in the box she stand and faces him "For going through your things with out permission."

He shakes his head "Its ok" he moves into the room placing the cover back on the box he slides it under the bed "You didn't hurt anything."

She studies his pained expression "What happened In Raccoon City?"

He tenses up and looks to her with wary eyes "I don't like to talk about it" he moves to step out of the room but she grabs his arm and he looks her in the face.

"From what I heard from the old news reports it must have been horrible. Please tell me what it was really like and what really happened" her own eyes filled with pain.

He goes to protest but the look in her eyes says she has seen her share of horrors, after a moment of indecision he sighs and slowly nods "Fine. I'll tell you, but I want to know everything about you."

She smiles for a second but it falters "Why do you want to know?"

He lowers his head "Its my only condition for telling you everything I have seen and done. I looked you up in the data base and I only found your basic information, Regina Walker born in Four Rocks New Hampshire, mother living father deceased one sibling Alison Walker. Other than that no other information."

She releases his arm and lowers her head, she slowly nod "Ok. I'll tell you, I guess its only fair."

Where Leon should have been inwardly celebrating for his victory but he felt horrible "Ok. I got us Chinese take out."

She nods and follows him into the kitchen after fixing their plates they sit at the dinning table and begin their meal. From time to time he would look up at Regina and admire her beauty 'She really is beautiful.' Feeling his eyes on her she looks up to see him staring at her she blushes underneath his gaze. "Do I have something on my face" she says meekly. Coming out of his trance he smiles and shakes his head no and goes back to his dinner. When they finish dinner Leon instructs her to make herself comfortable on the couch and that he would join her soon, she lightly sits on the couch finding a comfortable position she looks into the kitchen to see him rinsing off the dishes she also sees him loading them into the dishwasher after applying the dish detergent she watches as he turns it on and moves to put the left over food away. Leon finishes his task he grabs a bottle and a small glass from the cabinet he opens the freezer scooping up a few cubes he drops them in glass and pours the amber liquid into the glass. when satisfied he grabs the glass and bottle and steps into the living room, setting the bottle down on the table he takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch from Regina. As he lifts the glass to his lips he takes a long draw feeling the alcohol burn his throat on the way down he turns to see that she has moves to the seat right beside him and is staring intently at him. He takes another draw from the glass and begins the story of Raccoon City from his eyes.

_Leon rides past the city limits sign to Raccoon City he takes a drawl from the coffee from the center console trying to abate the massive hangover he has. He curses his ex-girlfriend for his current predicament, breaking up with him just after getting his assignment to Raccoon City and the time he has spent trying to get rid of his hangover. He pops a couple more aspirin and stares straight ahead into the darkness, after about ten minuets he sees the first of the buildings come into view 'Its about damn time' he growls as he passes the buildings. Nearing the heart of the city he rounds a corner findind a person lying in the street he steps out and wonders aloud "What do we got here" he closes the door and moves toward the person. As he reaches the body he kneels down seeing that this person is covered in blood "Man What a mess" he checks for a pulse finding none "What could'a done this?" Hearing footsteps behind him he quickly turns "What was that" his eyes go wide as he sees three people staggering toward him, sounds from the corners ahead tear his attention away from the three stumbling figure behind him and he sees two more coming at him from the left and right. Seeing that they aren't human he spits out "What are these things."_

_He jumps up turning quickly he draws his VP70 "Alright thats far enough" quickly aiming between the three "Don't move" he repeats it but they continue to advance on him. Feeling some thing grab his leg he looks down and sees that the dead woman has a hold on him "NO" he screams trying to pull his leg away, realzing he can't he aims down and shoots her in the head causing her to go limp. He backs away from the others shooting twice at the closest one a man, hitting him in the chest he stumbles but continues forward. Leon backs away and into an alleyway fires off seven more shot "Running out of ammo here." The sound of a door opening grabs his attention and he swings around and sees a young girl come out "Wait. Don't shoot" she screams" Leon realizing she is human "Get down" he barks, she drops and he shoots the man advancing on the both in the head. He groans and drops, Leon steps forward "We can't stay out here. Head to the police station it will be a lot safer" he says holding out his hand to her. She takes his hand and they start running past the zombies, they stop in an empty street and they look around, he spots an abandoned police car "There" he excalims and they run toward it and get in "Buckle up" he says as he starts the engine and floors the gas. They pass several zombies and listens to the girl as he fiddles with the raido._

_"Whats going on? I arrived in town and the whole place went insane."_

_He growls "Great the Raidos out" _

_She looks at him "You're a cop right?"_

_He turns to her "Yeah. Frist day on the job, great huh" he spits out sacastically "Names Leon Kennedy nice to meet ya."_

_She smiles slightly "Mine's Claire, Claire Redfield" she looks forward "I came to find my brother."_

_He takes a sharp turn and floors it again unknown to the pair a big rig is right behind them going out of control, he looks to her "Hey could you open the glove box."_

_She nods "Sure" she opens it and reveals a handgun "Theres a gun inside"_

_"Better take it with you" he watches as the pulls the slide back chambering the round._

_A zombie pops out of the back seat and reaches for Leon "No" he screams and the zombie causes his to lose control over the car, he slams in to a wall and tries to fight the zombie off he turns the wheel to get back into the meidian but he looses control again causing the car to spin resulting in them crashing in to a power pole. The zombie had gone through the back window where its head was crushed between the car and the pole. _

_He turns to Claire "You ok?"_

_She nods "Still in one piece" she jokes. she gasps as she sees the big rig coming right at them._

_Leon gasps "That maniac is going to ram us!" They quickly undo their seat belts and get out "Run" he yells._

_They dash away as the semi crushes the police car and explodes, Leon calls out for claire, she stands and calls back. He tells her he is ok and to head to the police station that he will meet her there. she yells back in agreement before turning and running toward the station._

Leon goes on to tell Regina about everything that he faced during his breif stay in Raccoon City and how bad everything was. After hearing about the Raccoon tragedy from a first hand source she tried not to cry but her empathy for this man was too great and the tears flowed anyway. She dried her tears and watched as he downed his fifth glass of alcohol.

"That's horrible" her voice breaking slighltly.

He chuckles with tears streaming from his eyes "Raccoon was bad but South America and Spain were even worse."

She looks to him in suprise "You mean theres more?"

He nods as he takes another drink, the alcohol taking its toll on his locked mind "Would you like to hear it?"

She struggles with herself before nodding reluctatnly.

Even seeing her hesitation through the alcohol he smirks, as she nods he begins his tale about going through the South American jungle searching for Javier Hidalgo. After telling her about the expliots of Operation Javier he finishes off another glass before refilling, after having gone through about half of the bottle Regina tries to get him to stop but he can still hold her off.

"Regina you wanted to know right, so I'm telling you everything."

She gives up and sits back "Ok."

She watches him as he begins the story of rescuing Ashley Graham, when he tells her about the different plagases and what they do to you she gasps. As he gets to the point where he tells her he and ashley were infected by the plagas tears drip from her eyes, shakes his head and tells of the pain that is associated with the developing parasite. Once completing the tale he tells her about the Harvardville incident and sighs as he finishes off his tenth glass of the evening, he looks to see her reaction.

Regina stares at him mouth agape with tears streaming down her face 'How is this man still sane let alone alive' with the strong desire to protect this man she pulls him to her ignoring her pain, resting his head on her chest she kisses his fore head telling his to let it out, as he finally breaks down and cries into her chest murmering incohernt things before falling asleep. Regina cradles his sleeping form trying to understand how this man who has been through as much as he has and lives to tell the tale she looks to this ungodly man who has survived hell itself only to willingly throw himself back into it to protect those who can't protect themselves. She rests her cheek on his head and closes her eyes and drifts to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Heres chapter three again I own nothing of Resident Evil or Dino Crisis

Leon wakes up with a pounding headache he groans which only makes it worse, but the soft pillows and soothing smell make it die down a bit. He feels something shift beneath him and he reluctantly opens his eyes as they focus he sees Regina's beautiful face. As it sinks in that he was sleeping with his head on her chest he quickly moves but ends up slipping and hitting the ground with a thud. As he opens his eyes he sees her staring down at him with a smile on her face and her shoulders bouncing up and down 'She's giggling at me' he goes to get up but his hang over comes back full force. He groans again before he can say anything she is moving toward the kitchen for an ice pack and some aspirin, after looking around for a bit she finds a zip loc baggy and fills it with ice, after locating the aspirin she pulls out two pills grabbing a glass she fills it with water and she move back into the living room to takes everything to him. He downs the aspirin and water gladly accepting the ice pack he places it on his head.

"Thank you."

She smiles "Your welcome. Though I think you should take the day off today."

He nods "I think your right" he groans "By the way how long have been up?"

She giggles and smiles "Long enough to know that you were sleeping like a baby on my chest."

He closes his eyes and groans "I didn't mea..."

She cuts him off "Don't even" she glares at him.

He shrugs "I was just trying to say I'm sorry. You said no funn.."

She cuts him off again "I know what I said. Before you fell asleep I put your head on my chest. So it ok."

He shrugs again "Ok" his head throbs "I'm taking the day off" he digs in his pocket for his phone.

She nods and smiles "That's probably a good idea, after downing three quarters of the bottle" his smiles falls "After you told me everything last night I can see why you drink so much."

He looks up at her wearily "Believe it or not I'm not an alcoholic, I just drink when bad memories keep me up. And with you asking me to tell you I had to relive some of the most painful parts of my life."

She looks down "I'm sorry. Its just I remember following the Umbrella case closely as a kid, and I always wanted to know what really happened in Raccoon City. After joining the service My first mission was to go with a small task force to apprehend Dr. Edward Kirk. Regina begins her story of her first mission.

_Regina boards the helicopter along with the other four agents assigned to this mission, being acquaintances with the other fours she doesn't really know what to do. Running through the mission parameters through her head she makes a plan for herself if things go bad. Being brought out of her thoughts as the chopper lifts from the ground and darts forward. She leans her head against the window to get a little rest. After a dreamless sleep she is woken up by the chopper shaking she looks outside seeing that they are passing through a bad storm, the pilot comes over the com "Approaching the drop zone" along with the rest of the team she undoes the harness and watches as the leader flips the switch for night vision and the newest member presses the button for the door. As the newest member of the agency or Tom looks out the door he states the obvious "Feels like we got a little turbulence" she shakes her head and looks at the leader or Gail who speaks "Once we hit the ground head for the designated convergence point" he sets his watch and looks up "Got it" everyone nods._

_Gail is the first one out the chopper followed by Regina, Rick, Cooper and lastly Tom, they pop chute at the designated height and slowly drift to the ground. Regina lands and darts to the convergence point, she steps out of the brush to find Gail there moments later Rick pops out "Sorry I'm late" Gail pulls off his mask "Its time, lets move out." Regina looks around turning quickly she pulls off her mask "What about Cooper?"_

_Gail not looking back "Forget him" he turns slightly "Times up" he turns and continues walking_

_Rick steps forward with an outstretched hand "Hey wait" he turns to look to Regina who only stares after Gail._

She goes on to tell Leon about the bodies they found and what had been killing the research staff, at first she though he would think she was crazy but he just nodded and sympathy showed on his face.

"So instead of zombies, massive monsters, or mutants you have faced dinosaurs."

She nods "Yeah" she lowers her head "That was my first mission, and it was a year ago. The latest mission we were sent on was to rescue people from Edward city, and again we were attacked by dinosaurs."

She finishes telling him about the operation and comes to the final piece "After large piece of machinery landed on Paula's legs Dylan told me to leave and to come back for them. And that's why I need to talk to president Graham, I need to ask him if he will authorize a rescue mission for them" she lowers her head.

Leon nods "I did talk to president Graham."

She looks up "Really?"

He looks at her "Yeah. He has agreed to meet with you but only after your injuries heal, and personally I think for a rescue mission you need to be at 100 percent."

She nods "Your right, but I just feel helpless right now being stuck here like this."

Leon nods "I understand, after every biohazard I am stuck in quarantine for three or more months being poked and prodded."

She stretches out on the couch with her face overhanging his "Oh, that has to be frustrating" giving a small smirk to get her point across.

He grins wolfishly "Actually I haven't been with a girl since my last girlfriend broke up with me and that was before I went to Raccoon."

Her jaw drops and she gawks at him, as she gets her voice back "You've got to be kidding me."

He shakes his head "I'm telling you the truth."

She shakes her head "A gorgeous man like yourself staying single isn't possible. You have to have girls crawling all over you."

He shakes his head "If they are I don't pay attention to them" he looks up at her and their eyes lock and they slowly start moving toward each other "I'm waiting" they moves closer "for the."

them no longer in control of their actions Regina finishes his statement "Right one."

As she finishes the statement their lips connect sending waves of electricity through their bodies. Leon's headache forgotten he reaches up and wraps his hand around her head and lifts himself further off the floor to deepen the kiss. When the need for air pulls them apart he backs away slowly and smiles at her, he watches as she slowly opens her eyes she smiles widely and they lean back in for another kiss. After they break away for the second time he smiles and sits up and faces her.

He smiles and starts "That was the.."

She finishes for him "Most amazing kiss" smiling wide.

He pecks her on the lips and stands "Lets get cleaned up and go get something to eat, then we can go get some of your clothes so you don't have to wear mine" he chuckles.

She smirks "But I like wearing your clothes, and by the way this outfit is now mine." She moves to the bathroom and he hears the sound of running water.

He walks to his bathroom and peels his shirt off looking into the mirror he just stares at himself 'What was I thinking kissing her' he lowers his head and tries to piece it together. Then it finally hits him looks into the mirror warily 'Don't tell me, I'm falling for her' he pokes his head around the corner and peers to the guest bathroom he shakes his head 'Yeah I'm falling for her' he thinks as he steps into the shower. Unknown to Leon Regina is thinking the exact same thing. After getting cleaned up and Regina sporting another one of Leon's outfits they head out to her storage unit, he grabs the boxes and hauls them to his jeep and places them in the back as she sorts them and stacks them accordingly. Once done at the storage units they head off to get food, it had taken most of the day for Regina to tell her story and for them to load up all the clothes, they stop at a cozy little diner and they take a booth taking a moment to study the menu's. The waitress comes over they both order a softdrink as the waitress leaves to get the sodas Leon picks out what he wants and places the menu down on the table he shifts his gaze to looks out the window until Regina has decided.

The waitress places the drinks down and smiles flirtatiously at Leon but he ignores it and places his order, the waitress turns to Regina taking her order with a scoff she walks away, he looks at Regina and his thoughts from earlier that morning are reinforced. He notices her hand in the middle of the table he moves his hand cautiously towards hers and wraps his hand over hers. She looks to him she smiles as she flips her hand and laces her fingers with his, they smile at each other and feel the sparks of electricity flowing through their hands. The waitress places their food down and walks away, they begins to eat their meals in a comfortable silence. By the time they reach the apartment and had gotten all the boxes up the sun had gone down and the pair are exhausted, Leon stumbles to his room unaware that she is following him. He peels his shirt off giving her a perfect view of his gloriously chiseled body, she smiles as he falls on to the bed and passes out right there. She wakes him long enough for him to get his remaining articles of clothing off, she rolls the comforter back and crawls in beside him. She smiles as he sleepily wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her hair, shortly after his breathing becomes even with sleep and she follows suit.

A/N I know the ending to this chapter is rushed, and it was due to writers block.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I dont own Resident Evil or Dino Crisis

Regina is the first to wake up and feeling something solid but soft against her cheek she inhales, she opens her eyes and backs away slightly she smiles as she sees Leon's face. She kisses his cheek closing her eyes she nuzzles the crook of his neck and sighs contently. She listens to the deep rumble coming from his chest and starts to drift back to sleep, but she feels Leon stir she looks up and sees him look at her. She smiles and kisses him, he returns the kiss before backing away and standing from the bed to take care of his morning routine. She sits up in the bed and stares after him, she looks down to look at the stitched gash on her thigh she studies it 'Its healing nicely' she muses and looks over her smaller cuts and injuries. Satisfied with her with healing of her injuries she stretches taking stock of her muscles she winces 'A little sore but I'm fine' the sound of the door opening makes her look up and her eyes land on a gorgeous half naked Leon being the first time she has seen his chest in good light. She fights to keep her jaw from dropping as she stares at him.

Leon steps out of the bathroom and runs his hand through his hair causing it to fall back to the way he likes it, he turns his attention to Regina who is staring hard at him, for a moment he is stumped until he realizes he is shirtless he smirks deciding to play with her "See something you like?" He chuckles as she comes out of her trance she shakes her head asking what he said, he chuckles again.

"I asked if you saw something you liked."

Catching on to his game she smiles "Maybe" she looks away "Or maybe I was thinking about someone else."

A feeling of jealousy fill his stomach after a moment he knows that she is turning his game around and he grins "Oh really, what does this some one else look like" mocking anger.

Thinking he is angry until she sees his grin she smiles "Well he had a movie star face with an emo haircut."

Leon smirks and moves toward the bed "So far he sounds familiar" he lays across the bed next to her "Anything else?"

She watches him and smiles "Yeah he has this great body" she leans closer to him "And these wonderfully kissable lips" she kisses him.

He kisses back quickly moving he pins her beneath him "I guess I'm going to have to hunt this guy down and beat some sense into him to stay away from you."

She gasps as he pins her but smiles "Oh really? What would you say if he was already here?"

He grins "Oh he's here in my house?"

She grins "Yeah and" she leans up speaking softly "He is" he leans in their lips only centimeters apart "Right here" she kisses him.

After a long make out session they finally get up and get cleaned up she walks into the kitchen to find Leon pulling out the left over chinese for breakfast. She stares at him studying his out fit which consists of white tank top tucked into his golden khakis. She grins thinking how well the bright colors fits him, she watches him turn and begins to make two plates she moves to help by he swats her hands and shoos her out of the kitchen. She walks out and sits on the couch and turns to him.

"Hey Leon?"

He turns from his task to look at her "Yeah?"

She gives him a sweet smile "Do you think you can take me to see president Graham today" she says pouting"

He fights the urge to give in "No, you still need time to recover."

She pouts more "Please Leon. I feel fine and everything is healing great."

Leon tries to fight it again but its no use he gives in "Ok. After breakfast I'll call and ask him."

She smiles happily getting up she moves over and kisses him, he returns the kiss until the microwave ding and he pulls out the plate placing it on the table he picks up the second one and puts it in. Leon watches the microwave cook the food wondering how she was able to do that, she broke through his resolve to have her heal first. Not dwelling on it he pulls the second plate from the nuker and sits down at the table with Regina, they ate breakfast in a comfortable silence.

**Hidden Location**

A man in full tactical gear strides down the hall carrying paper work as far as he is concerned he doesn't care what they are working on he just wants to get paid. He stops in front of an office he knocks on the door and hears a raspy come in from the other side, he presses the button and steps in as the door slides away. He looks around the sparsely furnished office before stopping in front of the desk, he looks behind the desk and sees a covered figure. He places the documents on the desk and watches as a pale and disfigured hand reaches out and pulls the papers, a second and even more ruined hand exposes itself grabbing the document the figure brings it to eye level and reads. The man shifts getting rather bored just sitting there, but the raspy voice comes again.

"It seems they are making good progress on third energy and a time gate."

He nods "It would seem so sir."

The figure looks at him "What is your real opinion on how they are doing?"

He doesn't flinch under the figures gaze "I think they are making decent progress and they could go faster, but science isn't my area of expertise."

The figure nods "Indeed. Do we have new samples of the T-Virus?"

He nods "Yes sir."

The figure smiles "Very good" he stares at him "Now agent Hunk has the presidents office been bugged?"

Agent Hunk nods "Yes sir."

The figure nods again "Very good. Keep tabs I want to know when Mr. Kennedy is sent on his next mission."

Hunk tilts his head in confusion "Mr. Kennedy Sir?"

The figure stares at him "Yes, Mr. Kennedy. He will be the first step in my revenge against Chris Redfield."

Hunk not understanding what he is getting at "Why Kennedy first? Why not go after Redfield himself?"

The figure stands quickly revealing blonde hair, sunglasses over red eyes that burn through the tinted lenses, Wesker roars "Killing Kennedy will destroy Claire Redfield and in turn will destroy Chris" he sits back in his chair "Now leave and make them work faster."

Hunk salutes "Yes sir" he turns on his heels and walks out. As he walks down the hallway he remembers finding Wesker at the bottom of the volcano.

_Hunk reloads his MP5 after shooting down the last of the Majini he opens his GPS and moves toward Wesker's last position, as he nears he sees a volcano he grumbles thinking he has to climb but to his right a raspy voice calls to him. Acting on instinct he turns quickly aiming his weapon toward the sound but finds a horribly mangled Wesker reaching out to him, throwing his weapon behind him he moves over to Wesker._

_"Sir?"_

_"He nods weakly "I'm still alive Hunk" not speaking that he is actually happy to see the human "Help me out of here" his head sways before he passes out._

_Hunks lifts him on to his shoulder and begins carrying him away 'The only reason I came to look for you is I don't want to lose my biggest pay check.' He carries Wesker back to the Tricell labs and enters the hidden sections, placing him in a stasis tank for recovery Hunk turns and leaves after activating the machine. He shuts the door and finds his way to the mess hall 'I guess I'll be here for a while.'_

He looks back on it and chuckles on how right he was on that statement it took the better part of a year to get Wesker back to where his body could sustain itself. Hunk moves into the labs and sees the scientists running around he stops in the center and barks "Everyone attention on me!" They turn and look at him "On Wesker's orders you are to pick up the pace on the third energy and time gate research."

A scientist groans "But we can't go any fast..."

Hunk cuts him off with a bullet to his forehead "Anybody else want to make a complaint" he says coldly. When no response comes "Very good. Now do as your told."

He watches as they go back to what they were doing Hunk grabs the dead scientist and drags his body out of the room toward the furnace to dispose of it. Once done he walks back to his office and sits in his chair but he doesn't have time to relax as the bugs in the presidents offices reveal the voice of Leon Kennedy. Hunk listens intently as the three people in the room discuss something about a rescue mission. as he hears Leon leave the room he pulls the tape out and runs to Wesker's office.

**Presidents office**

The secretary picks up the phone she speaks into to the receiver and motions the two in, Leon opens the door and Regina steps in smiling at him. He steps in after her studying her outfit, a gray shirt over top black jeans and black sneakers in contrast to his black shirt golden kahki pants and tan boots. The president stands from his desk and moves around to greet them.

"Agent Kennedy" he shakes Leon's hand. He turns to Regina "Agent Walker" he shakes her hand "Its good to see you in good health."

She nods "Thank you Mr. president."

He smiles and turns to Leon "And always thank you Agent Kennedy for bringing my daughter home safely."

He nods "I was just doing my job sir."

He nods moving behind his desk he sits down and stares at the pair "Now what is it you need Agent Walker?"

"Sir I would like to organize a rescue mission for Dylan Morton."

He nods "I take it you have told agent Kennedy everything."

She nods "Yes sir."

He sighs "I have to think about it. I have reports on the testing of the time gate, Reports put it at 95% complete. It should be finished in the next month, now agent Walker I want a full report on your mission."

She nods and tells the president about the mission, after finishing she looks to him with hopeful eyes he sighs "Very well mission approved. I will contact the agency to gather intelligence and put together a detailed file of potential operatives for this mission."

Regina starts "Sir I would like to be on the mission."

He narrows his eyes and thinks about it. He sighs and nods "Very well."

She interrupts him "Thank you sir."

He lets her finished before speaking again "But Mr. Kennedy will be your partner and mission leader."

Her jaw drops "Why are you sending him with S.O.R.T?"

He smirks "You are no longer with S.O.R.T agent Walker, you are hereby reassigned to the U.S. Secret Service. You will report to agent Kennedy who reports directly to me." He turns to Leon "As for you agent Kennedy I trust that you will deal with this in the most efficient manner?"

He nods "Yes sir."

"Good. You have one month to be prepared, good luck."

After leaving the office Regina can't believe that he put Leon in charge and pulled her off of S.O.R.T, though she not adverse to idea of being his partner she turns to look at him but his face is made of stone. She follows him out to the jeep keeping her eyes on his back, as they drive off she stay wrapped up in her thoughts. Leon is trying to remain indifferent but with his growing feelings for Regina he likes the idea of going into the field with her to make sure she is safe, he glances over to her and sees her staring out of the window with a slightly angry look on her face. He looks back at the road and wonders what she is thinking, after picking up dinner they head back to his apartment. After eating in an uncomfortable silence they both move to pick up and clean the dishes, but with the animosity in the room being at the breaking point it finally boils over with Regina throwing the first verbal hit.

"You bought dinner go sit down and let me clean up Captain" she spits out.

Leon's eyes go wide before narrowing "Its my home, so I'll do the dishes subordinate."

She glares "Fine" she throws the plate at him.

Setting the plate on the counter he turns to her and growls "What is your problem?"

She turns contorted with anger "You really want to know" before he can answer she continues "I'll tell you why. I was perfectly happy being with S.O.R.T, and I should be the commanding officer of the team, not. You haven't dealt with these things before, and he appoints you team leader."

He sighs 'so that's why' his looks softens "How much experience do you have with search and rescue?"

She opens her mouth to say something but closes it "None" she spits out.

He moves toward her "That's why he appointed me, I have been in this kind of situation before. He appointed me for the fact that he know I can bring everyone home and he trust my judgment."

She steps toward in thinking he is challenging her "Oh really? Why, just because you rescued his daughter?"

He shakes his head "No, Its because I do what's necessary to be successful."

Thinking he is calling her a failure she goes to slap him, but faster than lighting he has grabbed her hand locking it behind her arm he slams her against the wall. Seething with rage she turns and swings on him, her fist hitting nothing but air and before she knows it his lips cover hers. She melts into the kiss before backing away and slapping him, she smiles and jumps into his arms and claiming his lips. He catches her and slowly moves to the bedroom, gently placing her on the bedd he climbs on top of her and kisses her deeply.

He backs away "Are you sure?"

She nod "Yes."

He sighs before kissing her.

A/N I know the fight wasn't all that good but writers block during it killed me. and I'm leaving the rest of the Scene to your imagination.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N here is chapter 5 and again I own nothing.

One month has passed since Hunk had brought the tape for Wesker to her, to say the least he was elated to hear that Leon would be thrown into the grinder again. But this time he would be dealing with dinosaurs and this made him smile his wide maniacal smile 'If he will be facing dinosaurs why not make him face zombies, cerberus , dino-zombies, and maybe a tyrant or two.' Wesker sits up as straight as he can in his chair he presses a button on his office phone "Hunk come to my office" he lifts his finger off the button and listens to the response "Yes sir." Wesker leans back his body healing quickly but still years away from full strength, his body already fully healed but in the viruses time to rebuild his body it weak and needs time to recover it self 'As helpless as a human' he growls. He turns as hunk opens the door and steps in.

He steps in "Yes sir?"

he leans forward interlocking his fingers "Hunk what is the status of the time gate?"

Hunk looks up in though "I believe it is ready, and we can go back a full twenty four hours more than the governments time gate."

He smirks "Very good, Infect a scientist with the T-Virus and send him back as far as you can and send a tyrant a few hours after him."

Hunk nods "Yes sir, though may I ask what your plan is."

He frowns "If it were anyone else I would have killed them but I know you can keep your mouth shut and will do as told."

Hunk inwardly growls "Yes sir."

Wesker's face becomes unreadable "My plan is if they are going to face dinosaurs then we will make it harder on them by adding T-Virus infectees into the mix. If the dinosaurs don't kill him the infection or the tyrant will."

Hunk just stares at this psychopath in front of him "Yes sir. I'll get on it right away."

"Very good, Your dismissed"

Hunk nods and moves out of the room, making his way to the labs he thinks 'That man is really nuts, but I don't really care cause I'm getting a hell a pay check' he smirks. He opens the door to the labs and the scientists moving around the room, a few checking a large ring device other working at a lab stations working with what Hunk assumes is the viruses. He moves over to the stations he looks around the room and bark "Everyone attention on me!" All the scientists turn and regard him with weary eyes "I need a list of who is working on the time gate now!" A older man steps forward and hands a piece of paper to Hunk, he looks it over and calls out the names he instructs them to fire up the time gate. He looks at the vials "Is this the T- virus" he asks pointing to a vial with blue fluid.

The scientists nods "Yes sir. Why do you ask?"

Hunks shrugs as the older man steps forward "Sir the time gate is ready."

Hunk nods "Very good" like lightning he grabs a blue vial shoves it in the young mans mouth and guides him toward the gate.

The young man fighting like a trapped animal tries to keep from breaking the vial. Hunk stops him just before they reach the gate and whispers to him "Its nothing personal" hunk punches him in the jaw feeling the vial break he kicks him through the gate and he disappears and the gate shuts off. He turns to regard the rest of the scientist "Send a T-002, T-103, and a Hypnos a few hours behind him" he says pointing to the gate. The nod and scramble back to work, Hunk leaves the lab and heads to his quarters for a shower and to test himself for T-Virus infection. After cleaning he tests his blood to come back negative for infection he sighs and moves over to his bunk to get a little bit of sleep.

**Leon's apartment**

Leon wakes up and smiles as he feels Regina's head on his chest a feeling he knows he won't get tired of, it has been about three weeks since the two became a couple. He kisses her firey red hair before shifting her off of him before stepping into the bathroom. After showering and taking care of the morning business he steps out of the bathroom seeing her still asleep he smiles and walks out and to the kitchen, he begins to make breakfast for today they start the rescue mission for Dylan Morton. Being brought out of his thoughts by Regina kissing him on the cheek he smiles and kisses her on the lips and turns back to cooking. Fixing two plate he places one in front of her and sits next to her and they eat with sparse conversation with the mission just a hours away they both are on edge. Finishing breakfast Regina goes to the bathroom to take a shower Leon goes to the dresser and picks his outfit laying out his blue shirt, blue cargo jeans and black boots and fingerless gloves he walks back to the closet and pulls out his thigh and shoulder holsters. He dress and attaches his holster he steps over to the night stand he pulls out his USP he checks the clips before slamming it back in and placing it in the shoulder holster and secures it and does the same with his .50 caliber AE Desert Eagle, he attaches his combat knife to his left hip and pulling on his brown leather jacket.

Regina steps out of the shower and sees a combat ready Leon, where she thought he was hot before his is now down right sexy. She finishes drying her hair and moves over to the closet fishing out her uniform slipping into the skin tight gray jumpsuit, the black over wear, black boots black fingerless gloves and gray sleeves. After dressing she attaches her thigh holster to her right thigh gabbing her Glock 34 she checks the clips before holstering and securing it. She looks to Leon who is studying her with a smile. They smiles at each other before nodding and walking out of the apartment hand in hand.

They pull up to the government building and step inside where they are directed to the arms room as they reach it she watches as his eyes light up like a kid on Christmas. She giggles at him as he moves from shelf to shelf checking everything out, regaining himself Leon steps over to the rifle rack and looks over them picking up a M-16A1 with an M203 40mm grenade launcher, he picks up 4 magazines for it putting them in his pockets, he dawns an over shoulder grenade belt, he moves and picks up four extra clips for his USP and Desert Eagle putting them in clip holder and attaching them to his is belt he looks to Regina and nods that he is ready. She smiles at him and steps in herself she grabs a set of twin MP5Ks placing four magazines on her belt she moves over and picks up a PA3 tactical shotgun and a belt similar to Leon's grenade belt but with shotgun shells. She smiles at Leon who is staring at acting like he is bored, she moves over and pokes him in the chest before walking toward the time gate room. Leon following right behind her steps in after her and sees the operatives he picked for the mission. He was rather disappointed with the selection the president gave him he would rather have had his long time friends Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliveira, Billy Coen, and Barry Burton, but sadly Chris and Jill are off on a mission themselves, Carlos was partnered up with Billy as they joined the B.S.A.A and are out as well, and Barry retired years ago and is spending his time with his family.

With Regina's help he picked out the people best suited for the mission Leon barely took the time to learn their names as when this mission is over he won't see them again, The main scientist comes in.

His raspy voice making Leon cringe "Alright the farthest we can send you back is 2 hours before the incident, the closets we can get is a 4 mile radius."

Regina gasps "That gives up very little time to get there, Can't you get us a little more time?"

He shakes his head "I'm sorry but that's the best we can do."

Leon places a hand on her should and smiles encouragingly at her "Don't worry we'll make it" he turns to the team "But to many people will slow us down, so Regina and myself are going alone."

A deep familiar voice yells from the back "Oh no your not rookie!"

Leon's jaw drops as he watches Chris and Jill dressed in their B.S.A.A outfits walk toward him and Regina "Chris, Jill, I though you were unavailable."

Chris smirks and Jill smiles "We were supposed to go but the situation was corrected before we were sent. So here we are."

Leon grins and knuckles with Chris "I guess they were afraid of all those muscles" picking at Chris.

Chris jabs him in the arm "They should be skinny, just like you" they laugh together.

While the two men are engaged in conversation Jill has introduced herself to Regina and are talking civilly until they see the two men staring at them, Jill pushes her long brown hair over her shoulder "And what are you two looking at?"

Chris and Leon clear their throats and Leon starts "Regina this is my good friend.."

She cuts him off "Chris Redfield, Jill told me."

They look to Jill who smiles sweetly "Well you two were so engrossed in your man talk I talked to Regina."

The men shrug and the four start making a plan for the operation Leon studies the weapons they are carrying both Chris and Jill are sporting their Samurai Edge's Chris also carries a Lightning Hawk mag. and a AK-47, Jill on the other hand carries a Benelli M3 shotgun. After coming up with a plan they hear a pair of voices arguing down the hall one voice switching from English to Spanish and the other shouting at him to speak English Leon, Chris, Jill and Regina watch as Carlos and Billy come through the door shouting at each other. Billy dressed in his marine fatigues and Carlos in his old U.B.C.S outfit only with B.S.A.A on the back.

"Carlos, Billy shut the hell up" Chris barks.

The two bickering men go quite and stare at Chris, Leon, Jill, and a beautiful redhead. Carlos move over to try to put the moves on her but a glare from Leon stops him.

Billy looks at Chris "So what's the deal?"

Chris and Leon go over the plan with Carlos and Billy, Carlos groans "So we are going on a S and R?"

Leon nods "That's right" he turns to Chris "Since Chris has the leaderships experience I vote him in charge of this mission."

Everybody looks to Leon but after thinking about it they all nod in agreement.

Chris turns to everybody "Alright once on the ground we stick together, keep a good perimeter. If we encounter hostiles move quick think, aim, and shoot faster. If we have to split up we go by twos Me and Jill, Leon and Regina, Carlos and Billy."

They nod in agreement, Carlos speaks up "Why are they sending six in for a S and R if you already know where to go?"

Regina answer "Once there we will have to fight our way through a large pack of Velociraptors, a T-rex, a Giganotosaurus and many other dinosaurs" Leon chimes in "They wanted to send us in with them" he says pointing the large team in the back.

Billy and Carlos look back and forth between the team in the back, the others and themselves "Dinosaurs, are you kidding me" Billy chips in "And those rookies back there?" 

The other four nod, Carlos opens his mouth "So are we taking them" throwing his thumb over his back.

Chris and Leon shake their heads, Chris speaks "They would just be a liability, we have two hours to finish the mission."

The two nod and Leon studies their weapons Billy carrying a M-16A4 with a Colt python, and 92F Barretta, Carlos carrying his trade mark M4-A1 Carbine, Sig pro 2009, and a Desert Eagle.

Chris looks around at the other five "Everybody check your weapons and ammo" he waits until they look back at him "Alright lets go."

They nod and follow Chris up on to the platform they stand next to him and he nods to the scientist signaling that they are ready. He nods, flipping a few switches and pressing a few buttons he comes back to the window and give the thumbs up for the team that everything is a go. They all nod and the scientist slides a pair of goggles over his eyes before pressing the button, In a bright flash of light the six people are ripped from their time and flung into the past.

A/N Even from here I see a Sequal coming lol, I just hope that those who are reading this story are enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6

The six team members stumble forward as they are thrown from the time gate Chris and Leon are the first to recover weapons up at the ready looking for danger in the surrounding jungle, they look front to back and side to side. Billy and Carlos recover and take point with the other two, Jill and Regina are the last to come out of it they step over to the men. Chris looks to Regina who points the way to the compound he nods and motions for them to move out, they begin a steady run in the direction indicated by Regina. Chris motions for them to stop and listen, they kneel and Chris sees it first he taps Leon on the shoulder and motions him to look forward Leon nods as he sees a head sticking up from the brush covered with scales and long snout he switches the rifle to single fire and takes aim. Regina grabs Billy's attention she motions for him to look to the right he nods as she turns to Carlos she motions him to watch the left. Regina watches as Leon with single shot hits the raptor in the head it Squeals as it falls to the ground dead, Leon and Chris turn as Billy and Jill open fire to their right, while Regina and Carlos fire to the left Chris and Leon look forward seeing more coming they begin firing ahead. After reloading Chris yells for them to run, they stand and run the four men and two women break from the trees sprinting toward the town they find a jeep.

Chris look in the jeep "No keys" he growls "Jill" he turns to her "You're up, hot wire this thing" he says as he lays down cover fire with the others.

Jill nod and lays across the seat, after yanking out the wires she looks up "Buy me three minuets."

Leon barks "You got 60 second."

Chris narrowing his eyes glances at Leon "Watch it rookie" he goes back to shooting.

Leon growls "Stuff it Redfield."

Regina and Jill yell "Boys! Now is not the time!"

Chris and Leon Chuckle "Yes Ma'am" they parrot.

Jill makes a victorious sound as the humvee roars to life she sits in the drives seat "Get in" she yells.

Chris takes the passenger side as Carlos and Regina take the back while Leon and Bill hang on to the rails, the tires spin for a moment as Jill floors the gas trying to find purchases as they do the humvee rockets forward. As the jeep passes sixty the raptors are left behind and the team can rest for the moment, Regina looks forward just as they enter the town she goes to say to get out of the town but something is off. Jill stops the humvee in front of the armory killing the engine everybody steps on to the ground and head towards the armory to restock on ammo. Chris reaches the door first and holds up the lock he looks to Jill who rolls her eyes before stepping over she pulls a bobby pin out of her hair and goes to work on the lock. Leon and the others are on alert watching everything for signs of danger, Regina moves over to Leon and whispers to him.

"Something's wrong."

Leon answers but doesn't look at her "What do you mean something's wrong?"

She shakes her head "Around this point my first time here the raptors were all over the town. But there are none here."

Leon nods "Ok, There is something that does bother me about that as well."

She looks at him "What?"

"Even though we were faster ran the raptors they were still chasing us, but as we got close to the town they stopped and turned to go the other way."

She looks around "What could that mean?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure we will find out."

Jill exclaims as she picks the lock, Leon jerks his head at her to signal for her to go first she nods and walks over to the double door. Chris motions for Leon to take one door while he take the other and for Carlos and Billy to take point while he and Leon pull the doors open. Billy and Carlos rush in as Chris and Leon jerk the doors open, the others step in and begins to reload and restock. After a few minuets the smell of death permeated through the vents causing Regina to retch, the other members of the team turned to each other with looks of horror on their faces they recognize that scent. Regina finishes Retching and looks to the other and her face goes pale when she sees the looks on their faces.

"What is that smell and what's wrong" she squeaks.

Leon answer "That is the smell of the T-Virus."

Her face pales even more "The T-virus? As in" not being able to finish Chris does.

"Yeah zombies. I guess that explains why the raptors aren't coming near the town."

Leon nods "I was wondering about that myself, but there is still something that is bothering me."

Jill nods "Me too. Every time we have faced the viruses we have encountered more than just zombies, and if someone released the T-Virus here then."

Carlos shakes his head "Your talking about a tyrant right?"

Jill and Chris nod gravely "Yeah."

Carlos shakes his head and groans "¡dios mío."

Billy sighs "You said it."

Leon looks up "The only questions now are how many, which ones, and who sent them. I don't think this happened by accident, I think somebody set this up for us."

Regina watches as the five umbrella survivors talk about the ifs and ands she hasn't dealt with this before and she knows she is going to have to rely heavily upon these five to make it out alive. She turns to Leon "Leon shouldn't we get moving?"

He looks to her then back to Chris what do you think?"

Chris nods "Lets go and try to finish this mission as quickly as possible."

The all nod and step out of the armory which turns out to be a mistake, as they step out three tyrants step out two from behind one in front. The team stand back to back two facing each tyrant, Chris and Jill face the one in front they both gasp as they recognize this one it was the one they fought in the mansion, tall with gray skin huge pulsating heart on the right side of the chest and a large claw for a left hand. Leon and Regina face one in a green trench coat, Leon growls as he recognizes it form Raccoon City. Billy and Carlos face the last one "Hypnos" Carlos spits out, the Tyrant looking like a genderless youth with an enormous claw for a left hand. The tyrants advance on them and before the team can move they hear the moaning wails of the living dead.

Chris growls and qucikly comes up with a plan "Alright we split up, Jill and I will go right and turn left once undercover of the builidings. Leon you and Regina go left and turn right. Carlos you and Billy back track to the edge of town and find an alternate route." When everybody nods he yells "GO!"

Leon and Regina dart away to the left once between the buildings they weave in out of alley ways avoiding the growing number of living dead. Regina watches as Leon expertly destroys the infected with a single shot to the head, Regina follows his example but takes her two to three shots before she hits the small target. They come to an area they need to pass though but there is a large gathering of the living dead Regina raises her weapons but Leon stops her by shaking his head she raises a brow until she watches him load a grenade and fire it into the crowd, Regina forces herself not to retch as the sight of those creatures some with limbs missing some with half the body or worse still moving around in their own entrails. Leon grabs her hand and runs through the bloody mess, the sight and smell of it haven't bothered him since he left Raccoon city. He looks around and finds a sturdy looking building, quickly opening the door he shoves Regina in and slams the door locking it behind him. He moves over to a table and does a weapons check one magazine left for his M-16 along with three grenades, not having used his USP or Desert Eagle they have full ammo, he looks over to Regina who looks close to breaking mentally.

He moves over to her wrapping his arms around her he whispers soothing things to her she fists his shirt and cries into his chest, He kisses her forehead as he cries turn to sobs he pulled away to arms length.

"You can do this, Those things are not people anymore."

She nods and wipes her eyes "Thank you Leon."

He smiles and kisses her but a noise form behind them grabs his attention he whirls around His Desert Eagle in hand and for good reason, A scaly head peers at the from around the corner but as it turns it head and comes in to view Regina gasps and Leon tenses. Half of its head is missing large chunks of flesh are missing from it body and the stench of decay tries to overwhelm them, It screeches and charges. Regina looks away but the loud crack of the Desert Eagle a squishing sound and a thud tell her that he hit it she looks up and sees the body of the dead raptor missing its head, she watches as Leon puts it back in the holster before grabbing his rifle and moving out of the room. Leon comes to the corner and finds the back door wide open he motions for Regina to follow him, he darts out side and is ambushed by the tyrant with the trench coat.

It punches him sending him flying until he connects with a wall leaving an dent he slides down and falls to his knees, Leon coughs up blood and watches as Regina uselessly tries to fight the tyrant off. Leon gets to one knee before firing a rounds into him it runs and begins to charge, Leon quickly loads another grenade and fires hitting it dead in the chest the explosion sends the tyrant to the ground with a large gaping hole in its coat and a massive scorch mark on its chest. Leon tires to stand but can't he uses his rifle as a cane and inhales, he nearly falls back down due to the pain 'Probably cracked a few ribs.' Regina runs over to Leon and slides his arm over her shoulder and they begins walking, as they reach a small building she pulls him in and sets him down on a chair.

"Take your shirt off" she instructs him.

He winces as he chuckles "I was wondering when you were going to say that" he painfully rolls his jacket and shirt off.

She presses her finger to his ribs feeling over them her heart hurts every time he winces, she looks up at him "Looks like he just bruised your ribs, but we still need to wrap you up."

He nods as stays as still as he can as she goes to binding his ribs, once done Regina steps away ready to give him a piece of her mind but the steel in his eyes stops her "We have to go."

He nods and stands he walks to the door and opens it looking around he doesn't see anything and motions for Regina to follow. Regina Shakes her head and takes point she moves out of the building with Leon following closely she comes to an area that is familiar but she can't put her finger on it, until she hears the loud roar of the T-Rex. She groans and grabs his hand she dashes toward a tractor, they peer around the corner and watch as the Regina from this time avoids the fight between the T-Rex and the Giganotosaurus. After the fight and it leaves they follow her counter part into the facility, as they follow her they run into more infected humans and raptors, by the time they reach the satellite room Leon is out of ammo for his rifle but still has two remaining grenades. They step into the middle of the room and are thrown back as the tyrant back hands them into the wall, Leon recovers and sees that Regina has been rendered unconscious he stand with his Desert Eagle and moves away from the tyrant. Hitting it in the chest each time it continues to advance, pulling his rifle around he loads another grenade and fires. Hitting it in the chest it bursts into flames, but he remembers this he watches as the coat melts off it grows in size and both hands become enormous claws. He loads his last grenade and fires it bats it away and dashes toward Leon , it pierces his left shoulder with a claw and flings him to the other side of the room. Hitting the wall he slides down and looks up his vision blurring due to pain and loss of blood.

It steps over ready to deliver the final blow, Leon stares defiantly as it raises its claw to kill him he closes his eyes ready for the blow but it never comes. The sound of growling and a struggle make him open his eyes, he watches as the Tyrant battles the Giganotosaurus. He crawls over to Regina motionless form he draws his Desert Eagle ejecting the empty clip he slams a fresh one home he takes aim at the tyrants head and fires, the bullet strikes it in the head it turns and as it does the dinosaur clamps its jaws around it. Leon watches as it lifts its head leaving the lower body on the ground it stalks toward him and Regina he says a silent good bye to her as it stalks closer jaws wide and hungry.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Here is chapter seven again I dont own Resident Evil or Dino Crisis

Regina Wakes to a loud noise groaning because she can't go back to sleep, after the sound hits her a third time his eyes go wide in horror as she realizes what it is "That roar" she gasps. She looks up and sees the large dinosaur coming toward her as she tires to move but something is holding her down she looks down and see Leon out cold with a big hole in his left shoulder. She gasps getting out form under him she sees the dinosaur is getting closer, she grabs Leon by his jacket and tires to pull him away from the creature. She hears a roar of pain and turns, seeing her past counter part dealing with the gigantic monster she knows what's coming next she tugs on him faster pulling him out of the way of the exploding missile. She pulls him behind a metal shield and covers him as it explodes leaving the room destroyed, she turns to try to wake Leon.

She shakes him "Leon. Leon wake up" she smiles as he starts to slowly come to.

Leon groans "Do you have to be so loud" he jokes.

She smiles and kisses him "Yes now get up soldier."

He groans as she helps him up "Well then lets get going."

Leaning against her they start moving toward the Gate chamber Regina looks at her watch and gasps "We have to hurry time is almost up" he nods and they begins moving faster. They reach the Gate chamber and Regina watches as Dylan and Paula walk in, Paula walks over to a console and types a command into it. Dylan turns as a hologram comes on and he watches but for the first few moments there isn't any sound. Paula types again the message replays but this time there are words.

_A holo graph appears with its back turned to Dylan "Welcome Lt. Morton." Dylan's eyes go wide "A hologram. How does he know my name?" the holo turns and speaks again "There is not much time left, so I'll explain it short and simple. On august 10th 2055 our Noah's ark plan became successful." Your 2055" he exclaims "What's he talking about?" The holo starts again as a projection come on a screen "To save the dinosaurs, we transported them to this time. Three millions years ahead of their time." Dylan paces "Three million years" he turns and walks over to Paula "Then you're" she turns briefly before going back to the console, Dylan turns back to the holo and listens "But there was another accident when were about to go back. The gate disappeared and we were stranded in this time." Dylan lowers his head "Then this is the future "He looks back at the holo "There was no way for us to survive in this world where dinosaurs now rule. We the remaining survivors hurried to recover the gate."_

_He pauses and lowers his head "But its too late now" Lifting his head he starts again "My wife Julia was killed by the dinosaurs, and my loving child was hurt badly. Paula" he repeats. Dylan turns as he hears the girl speak "Pa.. Paul. Paula. Paula!" Dylan look at the projection which is a picture of a little girl, turning back he walks to her "Paula. Is that your name?" She steps away from him and raises her arm pointing at the holo "Papa." The holo turns back "My only mission now is to protect my group. I have kept Paula and the other children safe by putting them inside life support chambers" he points to the chambers. Dylan walks over and studies them the holo starts again "Please take the children back to your time. Now I should introduce my self. I'm former special forces T.R.A.T member Colonel Dylan Morton." Dylan steps forward in shock "What? Your myself in the future?" He turns and step over to Paula with an outstretched hand grabbing her arm he turns her to face him "Then you're my" he pauses. She turns and smiles at him "Papa."_

_The holo speaks again "We don't have much time left. There's is a gate behind the door, you can use it to return to your time" he turns pointing to it, as the door opens revealing the gate. "The gate is not completed. You can only use it once." he turns "Please say hello to Regina for me. I'm counting on you Lieutenant" the holo disappears and Dylan steps forward. Paula runs past him toward the Gate._

_He yells out "Paula wait."_

_She ignores him and continues he chases after her she presses a button and the gate opens._

Leon and Regina follow them through and watch as a fight between a leather clad figure and Dylan takes place, during the struggle the giant dinosaur makes another appearance.

_Dylan jumps off of the figure and runs away, he stops as he sees that the figure is unconscious he looks back to the dino and runs along the catwalk. He quickly runs across a bridge and rolls to avoid falling as it destroys the bridge. Activating the satellite he runs to open the communication link to it, after doing so he turns and runs to the opposite end of the room to acquire the target. Setting the target he runs back to the main console, narrowly avoiding the snapping jaw of the dinosaur. As he reaches the main console he presses the button and the satellite opens fire, the dinosaur howls in pain as it is reduced to ash, Dylan walks over to the edge of the cat walk and sees nothing except a large gapping hole where it was and the only word to escape his lips "Whoa." He turns and rushes to the Gate lab, he steps in and see Paula "Ok" he says as he runs toward the Gate. Typing in a few commands, he turns as Regina steps in and moves to her "Regina."_

_She moves to him "Are you alright?"_

_He nod "Yeah. We don't have much time left, lets use this gate and get outta here." _

_They exclaim as the building shakes Paula stumbles around before a large piece of machinery falls on her legs. Dylan gasps "Paula" Both him and Regina rush over to her. They try to lift it, after several tries with no luck Dylan moves over and cradles Paula, Regina steps over._

_Paula looks to Dylan "Papa_

_Dylan smiles sadly "Paula."_

_"Dylan If we don't go now we'll never get back."_

_He lifts his head and makes a decision "Regina the gate is open. I know you Don't want to but you have to go back by yourself. I won't leave Paula."_

_She stand "Are you crazy."_

_He turns to her and growls "Just go, please. You have the third Energy data right?" she holds it out to him "When you get back to our original time, use the data to learn about third energy. Then build a perfect gate, then come and pick us up for the last time."_

_Regina hesitates "I. Dylan.. I will. I promise!"_

_He salutes her she returns the gesture "Don't forget you still owe me!"_

_He smiles "They you had better get back quick."_

_She nods sadly and with tears in her eyes she turns and runs for the gate taking one last look she runs through the gate._

Leon and Regina moving as fast as they can with the self destruct armed toward the gate, they enter just as Regina had gone through. Dylan hearing the door open turns to see Regina and a strange man.

"Regina?"

She nods "Yeah we have come to get you and Paula."

He nods but looks at the injured man "Well I don't think he is.."

Leon cuts him off "Stow it Lt. Come lets get that thing off of her."

All three go to try to lift it but to no avail, Regina curse "We have just a few more minuets before detonation" a device on Leon beep and he smiles. With out turning he yell "Its about time."

Chris and Jill run to them echoing each other "Shut it Kennedy we have to hurry."

They go to life it and successfully get it off, Dylan picks her up and carries her Leon drops to his knees Chris pulls him up and they start out of the base. As they exit Leon sees Billy and Carlos waiting with a jeep he grins as they get in and rocket away before the base blows. They drive in silence until they reach to extraction point, Dylan turns to them.

"So who are all of you?"

Chris turns "I'm Chris Redfield."

Dylan's eyes go wide.

Jill smirks "I'm Jill Valentine."

His mouth opens slightly.

Leon grins "Leon S. Kennedy"

His jaw hits the floor.

Billy and Carlos chuckle at his expression "We are Billy Coen and Carlos Oliveira."

His face pales Dylan he stutters out their names one by one "You guys are legends."

They shake their head and Chris answer "That's just a title others have given us, we just do our jobs."

Dylan nods "So are we ready to go?"

They nod and Chris activates the device in a bright flash they are ripped form the past to their time.

A/N This ending is rushed I know. But there is still the Epilouge to come.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Here is the final installment to The Resuce Enjoy. Again i dont own anyting.

Leon moves around the corner his Desert Eagle drawn ready for anything he hearing the clicking of claws he aims forward, having kept his light off to avoid detection he flips the switch the light fills the raptor turns it mouth bloody from its meal it snarls lowering its head it lunges for him, Leon quickly pulls the trigger with the deafening crack and recoil of the Desert Eagle he watches as its body falls to the ground in a heap. Leon moves over to it he taps it with the tip of his boot satisfied that it is dead he moves his light to where the raptor was, the sight on the ground make him feel as though his heart has been ripped out. He drops his knees and his gun clatters on the ground, he peers down at Regina body "No" he whispers, flesh ripped and torn from her face and body with white bone showing. Leon just stares her body frozen to the ground, her body twitches though he doesn't notice "Why" he growls throwing his head he scream "Whyyyyyyyyyy. Why Regina?"

After his tirade he hears her shift he looks down, the sight of her moving freezes him. She reaches up her eye milked over and the smell of the T-Virus coming from her, all of his alarms tell him to grab his weapon and shoot but he can't. She grabs him and pulls him close like some of the embraces they have shared, she sinks her teeth into his neck.

Leon wakes up in a cold sweat sitting up right aiming his gun around the room, he realizes he is in his room startled by the soft breathing next to him he looks down and sees the sleeping form of Regina. He smiles and kisses her hair remembering it has been eight months since the rescue mission, she groans and swats at him "Leave me alone Leon" she rolls over. He smirks getting out of bed he heads to the kitchen, he stops in the living room and looks at the clock "4:30 in the morning" he grumbles before stepping into the kitchen. He sets the coffee makes to brew a fresh batch, and he turns to make breakfast, pulling out a pan he rolls his left shoulder and looks to the scar left by the tyrant , only a little bigger then the gunshot scar Leon moves over to the stove and lays the pans on. Fishing through fridge he pulls out some eggs, he opens the freezer pulling out bacon, grits, and hash browns, setting them in the pans to cook he turns away and turns the TV on, lowering the volume so as not to wake Regina he moves between watching the TV and cooking.

He goes back to the stove and feels something large round and soft press against his back, he looks over his shoulder and sees Regina smiling at him.

"What you doing baby?"

He smiles and kisses her "Making breakfast" he hugs her and places a hand on her pregnant belly "And how my girls doing this morning?"

She smiles "We are doing fine, Just hungry" giving him a hungry feline face.

He smiles picking her up and holding her bridal style she lightly hits him on the chest "Put me down" she playfully glares at him.

He takes her into the living room and places her on the couch "The doctor told you to stay off you feet" he says in mock anger.

She smiles "Your so sweet looking after me."

He smiles before heading back into the kitchen, after eating breakfast Leon cleans the dishes and heads to the bedroom to get cleaned up and get ready for work. He kisses her before walking out the door and down to his jeep. The whole day Leon is bored out of his mind, he can feel his brain cells dying with every word that comes out of Ashley's mouth. Leon starts to drift off, but his phone goes off.

Bringing it to his ear he answer sleepily "Kennedy."

"Leon it's Becky."

Leon sits up "Becky? What's up?"

She sighs "We need you here at the hospi..." being cut off by Regina's voice screaming in the back ground.

"Tell him to get his ass down here now!"

Becky speaks over her "Leon her water broke."

Leon goes into a panic "What" he stutters out.

Becky sighs again "Just get down here."

Leon arrives at the hospital and runs in, looking around quickly he moves over to the receptionist she looks up at him "Can I help you?"

He nods "Yes I'm looking for..." he is cut off by someone grabbing his arm and tugging him away. He looks down and sees Becky dragging him down the hall.

"Leon your wife has been screaming for you" she leads him to a door "Now go in and see her."

He nods and steps in.

**Hidden location**

Wesker walks down the hallway toward the labs 'Its time I put my next plan into action' he steps through and seeing the scientists running around. He watches them, one of them gasps and everybody turns to look at him. He steps into the middle of the room.

His voice booming "Gather all data on the viruses and the time gate, we are changing locations. We leave in twenty four hours."

They all nod and go back to work, he grabs a T-Virus vial and breaks it, He steps out with a smile.

'I'll go back and kill Chris in the mansion' he chuckles maniacally.

A/N I have a sequel in mind but I other projects in the works so it may be a while before I get to it.


End file.
